Iron Axe
The Iron Axe (鉄の斧 Tetsu no ono) is one of the most basic of the standard Axes recurrently appearing across the Fire Emblem Series. Not particularly favoured for its relatively low Accuracy as compared to its other iron counterparts in other weapon categories, this flaw can be compensated for should it be wielded in the hands of a unit in possession of fairly high Skill. In Fates, the Iron Star Axe (鉄の投撃斧 Tetsu no tōgeki ono, lit. Iron Throwing Axe) is the enemy-exclusive variant of the Iron Axe. Weapon Stats ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light Fire Emblem Gaiden Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade'' and Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones ''Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem Fire Emblem Awakening Fire Emblem Fates Fire Emblem Heroes Axe |6 |1 |- | |- }} Fire Emblem Warriors Axe |D |20~30 |2000 |0~6 }} Item Locations Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light |Inventories |Bord • Cord |- |Armouries |Ch. 1 • Ch. 2 • Ch. 3 |} Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem |Inventories |'Book 1:' Barst • Bord (x2) • Cord |- |Armouries |'Book 1:' Ch. 1 • Ch. 2 • Ch. 3 • Ch. 16 |} Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War |Inventory |'Generation 1:' Lex |- |Vendor |'Generation 2:' Ch. 7 |} Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 |Steal |Bucks (Ch. 2) |- |Inventories |Halvan • Othin |- |Armouries |Ch. 6 • Ch. 8 |} TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga |Inventories |Garo • Barts |- |Armouries |M2 • M12 • Ligria Fort |} Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade |Inventories |Wade • Lot |- |Armouries |Ch. 4 • Ch. 7 • Ch. 9 • Ch. 10B • Ch. 11A • Ch. 17A • Ch. 17B • Ch. 18B • Ch. 19A • Ch. 20A • Ch. 23 |} Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade |Inventories |'Lyn's Story:' Wallace '''Eliwood's Story:' Bartre Hector's Story: Dorcas • Bartre |- |Armouries |'Lyn's Story:' Ch. 8 Eliwood's Story: Ch. 12 • Ch. 14 • Ch. 15 • Ch. 20 • Ch. 23 • Ch. 27 • Ch. 29x Hector's Story: Ch. 12 • Ch. 14 • Ch. 16 • Ch. 21 • Ch. 24 • Ch. 29 • Ch. 31x |} ''Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones |Inventory |Garcia |- |Armouries |'Main Story:' Ch. 2 • Ch. 5 • Ch. 9A • Ch. 10B '''Creature Campaign:' Ide • Serafew • Port Kiris • Bethroen |} ''Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance |Dropped |Zawana (Ch. 1) |- |Inventories |Titania • Boyd |- |Vendors (Easy/Normal) |Ch. 8 • Ch. 9 • Ch. 10 • Ch. 11 • Ch. 12 • Ch. 14 • Ch. 16 • Ch. 18 • Ch. 21 • Ch. 23 • Ch. 26 • Endgame |- |Vendors (Hard) |Ch. 8 • Ch. 9 • Ch. 10 • Ch. 11 • Ch. 12 • Ch. 13 • Ch. 14 • Ch. 15 • Ch. 16 • Ch. 17 • Ch. 18 • Ch. 19 • Ch. 20 • Ch. 22 • Ch. 24 • Ch. 26 • Ch. 28 |} Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn |Inventories |'Part 2:' Brom |- |Vendors |'Part 1:' Ch. 4 • Ch. 5 • Ch. 6 • Ch. 7 • Ch. 8 • Ch. 9 • Endgame '''Part 2:' Ch. 3 • Endgame Part 3: Ch. 2 • Ch. 3 • Ch. 4 • Ch. 5 • Ch. 6 • Ch. 7 • Ch. 8 • Ch. 9 • Ch. 10 • Ch. 11 • Ch. 12 • Ch. 13 • Endgame Part 4: Prologue • Ch. 1 • Ch. 2 • Ch. 3 • Ch. 4 • Ch. 5 • Rebirth |} ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon |Inventories |Bord • Cord |- |Armouries |Ch. 1 • Ch. 2 • Ch. 3 • Ch. 8 • Ch. 21 |} Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem |Dropped |Enemy Dracoknight (Ch. 3) |- |Inventories |'Main Story:' Cord • Bord '''Extra Chapters:' Bord • Cord |- |Armouries |Ch. 1 • Ch. 15 • Ch. 19 |} ''Fire Emblem Awakening |Inventory |Miriel |- |Armouries |Border Pass • The Midmire • The Farfort • Wyvern Valley |- |Merchants |Southtown • West of Ylisstol • The Northroad • The Longfort |- |SpotPass |Mist • Nephenee • Clair • Luthier • Fee • Dagdar • Wolt |} Gallery File:Iron Axe (Artwork).png|Official artwork of the Iron Axe from the TCG. File:Iron Axe (TCG).jpg|The Iron Axe, as it appears in the fifth series of the TCG. File:Iron Axe (TS Artwork).png|Artwork of the Iron Axe from ''TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga. File:FE9 Iron Axe.jpg|Boyd wielding the Iron Axe in Path of Radiance. File:FE10 Iron Axe.jpg|Nolan wielding the Iron Axe in Radiant Dawn. File:Iron Axe (FE13).png|Flavia wielding the Iron Axe in Awakening. File:FE14 Iron Axe.jpg|Beruka wielding the Iron Axe in Fates. File:FEH Iron Axe.png|In-game model of the Iron Axe from Heroes. de:Eisenaxt